


MCR one-shots

by ohioisfor__lovers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohioisfor__lovers/pseuds/ohioisfor__lovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a bunch of one-shots. Super-fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCR one-shots

Frank Iero:

His arms were around you, and your head was resting on his shoulder. You both were covered with a blanket to keep you warm, but the body heat was already enough. All the warmth was making you red in the face. You smiled as you felt Frank rub your back, and you felt his heart beat. You were so happy, and so comfortable. You lifted your head, and he immediately kissed you, and you could feel yourself blush. He pulled back, then looked into your eyes and said softly, "I love you," then smiled. You said back, "I love you too!" He smiled even bigger, then kissed you again. He held you closer, which reminded you that there's no safer place than in Frank's arms.

~

After the show, Frank walked up to you and kissed you. You and him had been dating for three years, and you had gone to every MCR show since. You always saw him out there doing his absolute best. But, after this show in particular, he was acting different. He was fidgeting and seemed not to be able to stand still. He frowned when you hugged Ray, Mikey, and Gerard and told them they did a great job. You were confused as to why; he never seemed to have a problem with it before. Then, you found out why. Gerard nodded at Frank, then looked at you. Frank pulled something from his pocket. He started blushing and looking around, then the rest of the guys smiled at him. Frank got down on one knee and said, "I love you more than I could ever love someone. I want to make sure that love lasts forever. So, will you marry me?" You blushed and almost yelled, "yes! Oh my gosh, yes!" He smiled and slipped the ring on your finger, then stood up and kissed you passionately. 

~

He was tightening his tie when you walked into the bedroom you two share. "You look great," you said as you smiled at him. "Not exactly," he laughed a little and rubbed some of the smudges from makeup off of his face. "You're right. You look amazing," you stick out your tongue at him and he rolls his eyes. Frankie pulls on a red glove and kisses you quickly as he starts to leave. "Bye!" you say, trying to sound happy for him. You hate the goodbyes. You wish you could go with him when he was going on tours, and over this show, he'll be gone for months. "This isn't goodbye," he smirks at you, "me and the guys have a surprise for you. You're coming with us!" You gasp after hearing the news. After meeting with the rest of the band, Ray walks up to you and says, "Frank just isn't the same when you aren't there. Thanks for coming along"

~

This sucks. It's not like you had a crush on Frank, but you just really liked him. So seeing him sitting on Gerard's lap, or kissing him on stage, or just being so damn affectionate with him hurt. You knew you would never have a chance with Frank. You just knew. So when he walked into the tour bus and saw you sitting next to Mikey with your head on his shoulder, you didn't think he would care. What happened next, you never expected. Frank walked up to Mikey and practically growled at him. "Get away from her," he said through his teeth. Mikey stood up and walked away, while mumbling, "what an ass." Frank sat next to you and put his arm around you. "How's Gerard?" You blush and look away. "He has a girlfriend now, I guess." Frank mumbles. "Aww! I'm sorry!" You hug him. "Nah, I just wish I had one," as he says that, you catch his eyes. You wonder if he's thinking what you're thinking. 

Gerard Way:

You fall down onto your bed and immediately burst into tears. All your thoughts raced through your mind. Your day was awful. To start out, your best friend was sick in bed all day, and you were worried just thinking about it. People called you every bad name in the book. All you wanted to do was sleep. But then, your phone lit up. It was a text from your boyfriend Gerard. It said, "are you okay?" You texted back, "no. Not at all." Ten minutes later, you heard a knock at your window. You opened up your window, and Gerard crawled through. "Haven't you heard of using the door?" You snapped at him. Despite your attitude, Gerard hugs you, and you start crying and telling him all that happened that day. Then, he started singing to you The World is Ugly, and you fall asleep on his shoulder feeling more loved and safer than ever.

~

"You can't touch my brother," you heard him say to you. He looked serious, and it almost creeped you out. Gerard had been on edge, and he accused you of cheating on him with Mikey. You would never do that! You loved Gerard, not Mikey. You just hated to see him so upset, and you ran into another room. You immediately started to cry, and you felt your makeup run down your face. You hear the door open behind you, and you look around to see Gerard, who's also crying. He kneels down next to you, and says, "I'm so sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking." You look in his eyes, and you know he was being sincere. He kissed you softly, and you felt him slip something on your finger. "Will you marry me?"

~

You hold your camera. "Hold still!" You say, as you try to take a picture of your boyfriend. He keeps making faces so you won't take a picture. "I can't hold still though!" He whines as he sticks out his tongue. Then, you realize you should take a silly picture of him. "Oh Gerard," you smile at him, "say 'pickles' and I'll take a picture." Gerard pulls possibly the weirdest face you've ever seen, as he yells "pickles!" as loud as he can. You snap a picture of him and giggle. Best. Picture. Ever. 

~

You reluctantly put on your school uniform. Another morning you have to wake up, spend seven hours with people you can't stand, then go home just to do more work. You put on headphones before starting on your walk. Astro Zombies by Misfits started playing immediately. The perfect way to start your day.  
After walking for twenty minutes, you walk into school. It's early, and you don't want to stop listening to the music that keeps you sane. You sigh, put your iPod in your pocket, then take your books out of your locker. Walking into your first class, you notice something different. There were two new boys sitting in the back of the class! You sit down next to the one with light, curly hair. "Hey, welcome to hell," you laugh a little as you turn to him.  
He laughs, them nods at you. "I'm Ray," he smiles.  
"And I'm Gerard!" the boy with black hair chimes in. You tell them your name, but before you could finish your sentence, the teacher for that class walks in. You roll your eyes as she starts her boring lessen about boring books. After what felt like forever, the bell rang, signaling your next class. As you stood you stood up, Gerard grabbed your hand. "Oh, uh.. Sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and a few of my other friends for lunch," he blushed deep red.  
"Of course!" you smile at him, then walk to your next class. You wait, and watch the clock in each classroom you go into, waiting for lunch to come. It finally does, and you run to where the boys all are. Gerard smiles and greets you, then points at the three boys you don't know. "The one with glasses is my brother, Mikey. The short one is Frank. The one with the weak facial hair is Otter– uh, Matt," he tells you. Before you could respond, Frank starts giggling. "Why are you laughing?" Gerard frowns.  
Frank turns to you, then almost yells, "Gerard thinks you're really pretty, and he wants to be alone with you." Gerard looks at Frank, and he looks mad. "Why would you–" Gerard screams, before being cut off by Frank making obnoxious kissing noises.  
You can tell this year is going to be great.

Mikey Way:

You always noticed there was something different about that boy. You were the only one he smiled at. Unless you were with Gerard. Every time you kissed him, you could almost sense that Mikey was cringing. You never really liked Gerard enough to date him, but you dated him anyway. It was the fact that he needed someone that drew you in. You never really noticed Mikey until now. You never noticed how nice he was. How handsome his eyes were. You never noticed how much you liked him. You could tell Gerard wouldn't really like if you spent time with Mikey. He was the jealous type. And I guess that was okay, until you found him pressing Frank up against a wall making out with him. And no, "it's not what it looks like," is not an acceptable excuse for that. But who was there to dry your tears? Mikey was there. Mikey was there to hug you and talk it through with you. You talked to him every day. But one day, it was different. Mikey barely talked, except for a few words. And those were: "Will you go out with me?"

~

You walk into class late, which doesn't happen often. You're usually pretty early. There's one seat open in your science classroom,,and it's next to a boy with light brown hair and glasses. As you sit next to him, you notice how familiar he looks. "Excuse me, but do I know you from anywhere?" you ask him as you feel your face go bright red. He turns around and looks at you for a moment, before answering, "you probably know my brother Gerard." Gerard... That name sounds so familiar. Isn't he the guy with the black hair who always seems to be a little too friendly with Frankie? Yeah, that's him! Your best friend Frank always talked abut Gerard. "So, what's your name?" You smile at him, trying to be as friendly as possible. "Mikey," he mumbles and hides his face. "Why are you hiding your face?" You crinkle your nose. "Cause I think you're really pretty!" He almost yells, then blushes dark red. "I think you're rather handsome," I tell him as you blush a little too. Then, it hits you that this is the beginning of a beautiful thing. 

~

"Nobody likes you." Those words rung through your head as you hid in the back of a classroom. You started crying immediately. Being bullied sucked, but having no friends to back you up was worse. You hear the noise of a door opening, and you hope you were hid well enough. You thought it was one of the mean girls. But, you saw a boy sit down near you. He was crying and there was a crack in his glasses. You scooted closer to him, and when you tapped on his shoulder he flinched. "Are you okay?" you ask him. He shakes his head, and starts explaining to you how he gets beat up every day after school. You're almost in tears when he says, "I can understand why if you don't like me. No one does." You hug him and tell him, "no one likes me either." He pulls you closer and whispers, "I like you... I just realized, I never told you my name. I'm Mikey." You blush and whisper to him your name. He smiles at you, then kisses you softly. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ray Toro:

You loved him more than anyone could understand. You loved his smile. Every time you saw him smile, it's like the whole room lit up. It could make literally anyone happy. His hair was so soft and curly. It felt like heaven when you ran your fingers through it. Just everything about Ray made you so damn happy. The day you two went on your first date together was forever a perfect memory. He took you out to dinner, and he drove you home afterwards. You remember the first time you kissed him. It was late at night, after he took you out to a movie. It was scary, so you clung to him the entire time. You squeezed his hand as he walked you to his car, and before you got in, he kissed you softly. You remember so much about those nights you two spent together. You would swing away the days when he was on tour by thinking back to all this. And damn, you can't wait for him to come back. 

Bob Bryar:

You heard everyone cheer as Bob stood up after the show. You knew you were cheering the loudest, though. Bob was always your favorite member, and meeting him before the show was the best thing that ever happened to you. He had on the stage makeup, and he looked amazing. While your two friends were fangirling over Gerard and Mikey, you only cared about Bob. He noticed you were looking at him, and he asked, "so, do you like Gerard, Mikey, Frank, or Ray?" while sighing. Poor guy, he was used to never being someone's favorite member of the band. "None of them. I like you," you blush. He looks at you a little surprised, then takes a sharpie out of his pocket. "Want my number?" he blushes bright as he asks. You nod, then he writes it on your hand. You can tell that things are going to go much further than just friendship.


End file.
